


Top Of The World

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Alien Planet, Alternate Universe - Future, Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, Exploration, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mountains, Post-Canon, Sightseeing, Tourism, Travel, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack takes Ianto to see one of the wonders of the universe.





	Top Of The World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 485: Mountain, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> Set in my Ghost of a Chance ‘Verse.

“There it is!” Jack announced grandly, pulling their rented skipper to a halt, the vehicle settling gently to the ground as the cushion of air it floated on dissipated. “Darbal Ghish in all its glory.”

“That’s it?” Ianto sounded distinctly unimpressed. “That little molehill is the most famous mountain in the universe?” The lone peak rising from the surrounding hills didn’t look big enough to deserve the title of ‘Mountain’.

Far from taking offence, Jack just laughed. “I wanted you to see it from a distance first. It’s a bit difficult to get a good look once you get up close.”

“Why? How far away are we?”

“Oh, five hundred miles, give or take,” Jack replied airily.

“Five hundred… Just how tall is that mountain?”

“About the height of five Everests stacked one on top of another.”

Ianto swallowed hard. “That’s… tall.”

“Yup!”

“Hold on though; you’re not planning on climbing it, are you?”

Again Jack laughed. “No, that would be insane. Venumbria is four times the size of earth, with a much deeper atmosphere, but even so, climbing Darbal Ghish requires specialist equipment and only the most experienced climbers in the universe would ever consider attempting it. Even then, less than a third of those who try actually make it to the top under their own power. Most have to give up before they get much more than half way.”

“So we came all this way just to look at it?”

“Not at all. We’re going to the top by cable car, or almost to the top. There’s an enclosed, atmosphere-controlled viewing station built into the far side of the mountain about a thousand feet below the summit. It takes almost half a day to reach it, but it’s well worth it. Spectacular views from up there.” Jack kicked the skipper into gear and it rose from the ground, skimming towards the mountain and the range of hills surrounding it.

They spent the night at a palatial hotel nestled in the foothills, and bright and early the following morning, boarded one of the massive and very luxurious cars that glided seemingly effortlessly up the side of the vast mountain, which towered above them so high it was impossible to see the top.

The journey was smooth, and despite being long, not the least bit boring. There was a very lively and informative commentary available over headsets, and the views were stunning. Ianto soon lost count of how many images he captured on the alien camera Jack had bought for him. They saw many species of birds and other kinds of wildlife, as well as several groups of climbers.

Arriving at the viewing station around noon, they enjoyed a leisurely lunch in the restaurant, and an afternoon just taking in the sights, eventually watching the twin suns set in the distance.

“Worth coming?” Jack asked as they sipped champagne with their evening meal and watched the stars come out.

“Definitely,” Ianto agreed. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the universe!”

The End


End file.
